


Like Animals

by justhavesex



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Smut, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhavesex/pseuds/justhavesex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ja'far visits the Kou empire in line with his heat cycles. Smut, yep, that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Animals

 

 

 

The first time is an accident.

Ja'far really wasn't expecting his body to become slick, body dripping with sweat as he curls over the end of his bed mewling.  _Deep shit_ , was the only word he could think of that was fitting for this situation. Very,  _very_  deep shit. In Sindria he would at least suck Masrur off before his heat cycles would begin, allow himself to get a face-shot and that way he'd smell of Masrur throughout the entire week so no one would dare lay their fingers on him. But  _here_  in the Kou empire, he can't exactly pick off some random hot-shot alpha and get a face shot, because it isn't going to end with that. And in the Kou empire, he smells like a delicious morsel, an easy target, because even if he picks somebody that seems strong, there'll always be somebody stronger.

He whimpers, forehead bumping against the wooden panel at the end of the bed. He could call for a maid and ask for her beta-ish opinion before he loses all semblance of sanity. But his pride and logic stops him short, if he makes noise right now, it'll attract whatever alpha's are even  _close_  to his room, if his scent isn't already doing that now.

He curses under his breath lightly, "Fucking heat cycle starting 5 days early." And it's all Kouen's fault. On a day-to-day basis he deals with powerful people, so the scent of somebody powerful isn't exactly new to him—he does live in close quarters with Masrur and Sinbad, after all—and generally, unless he's begun his cycle, the smell of potential partners doesn't really bother him but  _no_ , the moment he was sat anywhere near Kouen it was—

It was just an embarrassing situation in general.

He never expected his needs were that  _repressed_  and that barbaric. He choked on his own breath, body shivering, as he panted, face practically fully flushed and Kouen just sat there smirking like a true bastard that was  _used_  to omega's going weak-kneed due to his scent. And of course Ja'far is no exception, and he hates how his body is slicking up, whining for Ja'far to hunt Kouen down and mate with him—his primal basic instincts telling him that Kouen would give him strong children, take care of his needs and keep him safe. Which doesn't make any sense because Sinbad is a king too, why doesn't he make him weak-kneed and panting like a virgin?

He really wants to dig himself a hole and die there permanently. If Kouen gets wind that he's started heat the fucking bastard will be smug as hell, because he'll  _know_  Ja'far's body is only reacting to it wanting Kouen. And because Ja'far is an important diplomatic guest, he's 100% certain a maid is going to  _inform_  their king about his current problem.

The day couldn't honestly get any worse.

Except it does.

"Does my scent make you that horny? Enough for it to drive you over the edge and begin your heat cycle early?" Kouen's voice is strong, almost like a splash of cold water, except it doesn't cool him down, it only spurs his body forward. He's never been like this, even when he began full on heat with only toys to satisfy himself for 4 days to dull the need, it was never intolerable, even when he knew willing men were wondering around. Kouen is completely different; his body goes into over-drive, fingers shaking against the grip he had on his night-stand, his thighs shaking and a blush rises to his face when he feels his slick dripping down his inner thighs in thick globes. It's cold against his feverish skin, and he hates everything about being an omega this very moment.

Kouen, as expected, has extremely powerful control. Most would've jumped Ja'far the moment he even began to shake, but Kouen is a king, and Ja'far has seen what lengths people go to satisfy kings—Sinbad himself has taken plenty in heat, and never goes into a frenzy over it—Kouen, is probably generally the same. He looks down at him with stern eyes, the side of his lips slightly upturned into a smug smirk.

And if Ja'far didn't desperately want his dick shoved up his ass, fucking him mercilessly, he probably would've wanted to kill Kouen.

"You should be used to the scent of a king," Kouen intones slowly, approaching the bed with large powerful steps. He stops, and Ja'far tries to will himself to curl up  _away_  from where Kouen is standing, his body going from hot to scalding when Kouen reaches out, large fingers curling around his chin and tugging his face to look him in the eye. "And yet here you are, trembling desperately just because you smelt me, you body is practically begging me to fuck it." Kouen clicks his tongue, one of his hands coming up and bunching Ja'far's robe up and hitching it over his thighs, Kouen's eyes go stern for a moment, thumb swiping over a trail of his slick, "Before I even touched you you're body was getting ready for my cock to enter it."

"You should be used to this," Ja'far finds himself spitting out as hatefully as he can manage, except Kouen pets the front of his throat softly, and his knees literally go weak, forcing him to topple forward and end up leaned into Kouen's chest, whimpering softly.

"Yes. But those are whores that aren't accustomed to the scent of those with actual power, you on the other hand, smell powerful people all day."

Ja'far's eyes squeeze shut, and he knows exactly what Kouen is going to hiss out next.

"Is it because your body knows I'm a stronger king?" Kouen drawls jokingly, "That I'm much more powerful than Sinbad, and you want me to exert that power over you."

"You are  _not_  better than Sin— _!_ "

Kouen pushes the blunt of his thumb into his thigh, his bottom lip  _trembling_  in response. Kouen doesn't seem all too convinced, and in all honesty, Ja'far doesn't feel convinced by his own words either. Not when his body is acting like this. The dirty, dark part of his brain whispers for him to just let his scent fully go, even an alpha with the best reign of control can't  _not_  fuck somebody like him when they're so close, but the sensible part of his brain warns him that Kouen probably isn't the type to do one-time fucks. He's the type that loves to control and dominant, somebody that wants to own other people.

And the fucked up part of it, Ja'far finds himself getting hotter at that fact.

"Oh? Then should I convince you who's better with this lewd body of yours?" Kouen purrs, dipping his body forward so Ja'far falls back, and trapping Ja'far underneath him. "If you really don't want me to be here, you better tell me quickly." And he's surprised by that, looking at Kouen with wide glossy eyes.

"I—"

"I will not knot you," Kouen says carefully, leaning forward and dragging Ja'far's hips up with a dry tug, forcing their groins to briefly meet with friction, as though urging Ja'far to quickly answer him, to give him the 'go' sign. Ja'far's head spins.  _  
_

"I—It's— _fine_ ," he finds himself muttering softly, blushing and attempting to look away at the pleased smirk Kouen offers him. Kouen pins him down with one knee pressed against his groin, and Ja'far finds himself squirming and whimpering uselessly as Kouen slowly undoes his gown, letting the red silk fall onto the bed like a puddle, and Ja'far finds himself shakily reaching to pull up his own clothes over his chest, trying to swallow down the thoughts of how  _wrong_  it is for him to be sleeping with the enemy of his empire, and at the same time he can't really find it in himself to care. Kouen pulls off his underwear in one tug, and Ja'far ends up biting at a bunch of his clothing to stifle the moan that rises from the back of his throat when his cock curls up hard from the cold air in the room.

"Look at you," Kouen chuckles, the sound deep and throaty, and Ja'far finds himself whimpering into his clothes, teeth gnawing at the bunch as his legs twitch, wrapping around Kouen's waist and pulling the man closer to him. As though mocking him, Kouen rubs his hard-bulge against the curve of Ja'far's ass, and Ja'far curses the fabric of Kouen's underwear that blocks the king's cock from just  _fucking_  him already. He squirms, letting the fabric he was gnawing at to fall from his mouth as he  _mewls_ , enjoying how he can feel Kouen's cock go completely hard from the sound. "You need to be prepared," Kouen finally hisses through his teeth, "Do not test me."

"I'm—I'm  _fine_ , ah-a—ah," Kouen doesn't listen, yanking his ankles up so his ass is being displayed proudly, and without warning pushes in one finger, squirming in quickly before impatiently adding in another. Ja'far finds himself buckling, the sheer width of Kouen's fingers making him stretch uncomfortably. He sizes up the man one time, his body shaking, just the size of Kouen's fingers  _alone_  hurts, and he finds himself licking nervously in thought, Kouen's dick is probably larger. And he's not sure if he's proud of that, or worried.

"Stop thinking," Kouen interrupts, adding in a third finger that jolts him and forces a rugged moan to slip past his slips. Kouen squirms his fingers slowly, brushing them against his walls and spreading them to stretch him, and he whimpers the entire time, unable to do anything else until Kouen ends up clicking his tongue impatiently, letting Ja'far's legs fall uselessly back onto the bed as he sits up, tugging his underwear off and Ja'far's breath halts.

Masrur is massive itself girth wise, but Ja'far licks his lips, a desperate needy mewl following, but Kouen's cock is long and thick. The type of cock that'll hit him deep and fill him right to the brim with hot sticky cum, and it makes his knees buckle in excitement. Kouen doesn't waste time, quickly jerking himself off in three dry tugs, before he's crawling back on top Ja'far. He pries open Ja'far's legs, throwing them over his shoulders before he slowly leads his length to Ja'far's entrance, exhaling noisily. "Tell me if it hurts," Kouen practically whispers before he's pushing into Ja'far, half of his length filling the petite man in one thrust.

Ja'far has never been a screamer during sex, but he finds his toes curling, head thrown back as he claws at nothing in the air, mouth opening up and letting out loud pants uselessly. Kouen waits a few seconds, slowly pulling out some of himself before violently thrusting more in, hands coming up and wrapping around Ja'far's legs to keep him open.

" _Fuck_ ," Kouen curses, finger nails digging deep as his thrusts become slowly more frantic and rougher.

" _Angh_ ," Ja'far mewls, legs twitching and he ends up settling with his arms wrapped around Kouen's neck, teeth sinking into the front of the king's throat as he whimpers desperately, the heat pooling beneath him as he tries to rut his own cock against the strong abs of Kouen as the man thrusts into him. Kouen's thrusts go from hard and deep to shallow and quick, pulling in and out quickly and desperately, and Ja'far can only find himself hanging his head back, drool slipping past his lips as sweat sheens over his entire body.

Kouen goes still, half his cock pulled out, just to keep the base of his cock away as he comes inside of Ja'far  _hard_. He finds himself cumming when he feels the long string of hot sticky semen shoot up into him, his whole body shaking and twitching, before Kouen reluctantly pulls out, his soft dick slipping out of him with a trail of cum still attached to it's tip. And Ja'ar finds himself chewing at his bottom lip, Kouen's knot thickly throbbing in thin air.

"Your knot," Ja'far ends up choking out. And Kouen offers him a sour look.

"You would get pregnant if I knotted in you, I didn't use a condom."

"Doesn't it hurt?" He lets his body lay there, feeling exhausted, his legs still open uselessly wide, Kouen's come dribbling out his ass slowly, and he's absolutely sure it's going to make a mess, but he can't find it in himself to move a muscle.

"No," Kouen says, nudging one of Ja'far's legs open a bit more, "Don't look like you're satisfied, I am not done with you." And Ja'far doesn't question it when Kouen is tugging a condom over his limp dick, pulling open Ja'far's legs again and nudging his tip against his twitching satisfied hole.

"You're soft," he finds himself chuckling, "You can't fuck me soft."

"Then," Kouen says, grabbing Ja'far's hands in his own and leading them to hold his length, his lips practically going dry, "Until my knot goes away, satisfy me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kouen is a perfect man. Impeccable.

He's tall, but not towering-over-you-Masrur tall. His length is large, but not thick and unable to take in you—like Masrur—his attitude is serious, and he conducts himself and everything he does along those guidelines, unlike Sinbad. He's strong—and Ja'far shivers, his fingers shaking—of course his body would only want the man that rules half of the world forcibly. Kouen doesn't drink, or drown his sorrows in woman, Kouen is absolutely perfect. And if he wasn't directly associated with Al-Thamen he would've tucked Kouen under his thumb and mated him already.

But the fact stands: Kouen  _is_  related to Al-Thamen.

He isn't stupid enough to turn a blind eye to what is facts, but still, he can't help it when he finds himself traveling across the sea, the longing pull of his heart leading him straight to Kouen. Though he's lucky that unlike most people his heat only comes every three or so months—and he has a feeling it has something to do with all the drugs and poisons he pumped into his system when he was an assassin—by the sixth time he goes over to the Kou empire before his heat, someone finally comments.

"You know," Yamraiha drawls, leaned back into her seat, her arms folded underneath her chest. "I didn't comment on your choices of men because well, as long as it isn't serious. But now I'm worried you  _are_  getting serious."

Sinbad kind of half-chokes into a glass of water, diverting his eyes.

Sharrkan looks incredibly awkward, but living up to his idiotic personality, decides to comment anyway, "Are you like pregnant?" Sinbad goes from half-choking to full on gagging on the water, his face turning purple.

No one cares, all eyes turned on Ja'far with a look of pure terror.

" _Are_  you?" Pisti asks, her eyes wide open. "I mean I know by now usually most people would've settled down but—"

Sharrkan has his hands clasped on his face like the photo " _scream_ ", "No no no no," Sharrkan chants, "Anybody but our fucking  _enemy_  Ja'far."

"Shut up" He finally ends up hissing, face completely red. "I'm not pregnant, nor do I plan on becoming pregnant so please be quiet."

"He didn't deny that he's becoming serious," Yamraiha points out, frowning.

"I—" he pauses, mouth closing. Everyone goes silent, staring at him intently. Honestly speaking he knows he's becoming serious, why else would he go and spend  _every_  heat with Kouen ever since that one time? How he feels like he's home and relieved when he can finally be embraced by Kouen again and—

 _I'm totally becoming serious_ , he thinks bitterly.

"Well," Sinbad finally coughs, finally being revived by the dead by Drakon. Ja'far flinches, hoping that Sinbad will have the tact to at least kick him out of Sindria nicely, "This might be a good thing. If Kouen does end up mating with Ja'far, I mean then we can make it into a sort of peace-treaty so he can't touch us."

Well, he wasn't expecting that.

"Oh, that's true." Sharrkan says, perking up, before perking back down, "But... what if, um, no offence Ja'far, he isn't serious about Ja'far?"

"Does he ever smell like anybody else?" Pisti decides to ask, rounding on Ja'far with bright determination. "Because if we think about, Kouen hasn't gotten Ja'far pregnant or forced him to mate with him, almost like—he's respecting Ja'far's decisions? So he must feel  _something_  for Ja'far."

"It's only because Kouen exerts extremely well self-control," he offers Sinbad the stink-eye at this, to which the purple haired male snorts.

"Yes, control he exerts on himself and the rest of the world."

"We should be happy for Ja'far, finding somebody." Hinahoho says, smiling, before he brings down a hand to pat Ja'far's shoulder, "You did good, you. Most people don't end up marrying some king."

He offers Hinahoho a sour look, one that he'd usually only use on Sinbad but sometimes situations call for the usage to be adjusted every now and then.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He doesn't know when it happened, but Kouen began to greet him at the dock in very  _flamboyant_  ways—which seems weird for the reserved king of the Kou Empire—but Ja'far could care less. His goal is only to get as close to Kouen as possible because that's really the only thing he cares about when his heat comes rearing it's ugly fangs.

Kouen reaches for his hand as he get's off the ship, and Ja'far offers it to him with ease.

"Does your heat only come every 3 months?" Kouen asks, sounding genuinely curious. Which makes sense, Ja'far probably never explained that the only reason he doesn't come every month and isn't on the suppressant pills is because, well, it comes every three months and his body is immune to any sort of drugs. He offers a stiff nod in response, swatting away Kouen's hands when one lands on his hip in a possessive way.

Kouen gives him this  _look_  that seems almost confused that he's being rejected.

Ja'far sighs, his hands slipping into their usual position as he lowers his head so his head-dress is practically covering his eyes. "I would rather not start scandals."

"Scandals have already been started," Kouen states, eyeing Ja'far a bit more sternly before he's attempting to wrap his arm around his waist again. Except Ja'far reaches out, pushing down Kouen's arm before he even  _touches_  him. Kouen scowls darkly. "Why are you rejecting me?"

"I still have to keep appearances, crown prince Kouen."

Kouen grunts, smirking to himself, "Except you end up moaning  _En_ , I'm not quite sure what you're trying to uphold in vain."

Ja'far exhales, groaning, "You are insufferable."

"It would be much easier if the world knows I've laid my claim." Kouen speculates to himself, looking almost awed with his own words. It seems kind of silly, but he understands all the while, alpha's have always had this personality where they  _have_  to show the world who's their's. But Ja'far is still the advisor of Sindria, it'll be a whole world scandal if it gets out that he's sleeping with the crown prince of their enemy country. And it'd be Sinbad's reputation that goes down the drain.

He snorts, keeping his arms steady as he walks along side Kouen through the city, amazed at how many citizens bow in respect to both Kouen  _and_  him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Somewhere around his fourth visit Kouen seemingly dropped all formalities that came with his visiting, instead of holding pretenses and arranging a room for Ja'far's visit the crown prince has taken to just allowing Ja'far to settle in his room—considering Ja'far ended up staying in his room for practically every second of his heat and visit—which is fine with him. So Ja'far amazes even himself for when he enters the room he crawls onto the bed, nesting himself against Kouen's pillows as though confirming it is his rightful spot. The only comfort he get's is that Kouen doesn't seem to mind, letting him do his omega-thing to his bed.

His suspicions are correct though, he can't smell another person's scent in Kouen's room—aside from the light tinge of the maid that changes the sheets—but nothing to called  _suspicious_. And it'd be unheard of an alpha fucking an omega anywhere but in their own domain. Alpha's are territorial, they like to keep their mates safely kept away from the rest of society in a controlled environment when they have their way with them. Even with Kouen's unusual control over his instincts, Ja'far highly doubts the male to be disgraceful enough to take an omega anywhere but in his own room.

(Even when Ja'far had started his heat that time by accident, while he was sleeping Kouen had scooped him into his arms and brought him to his room for the remainder of his heat).

It's just common respect.

"I have work to do." Kouen informs, pulling at the belt of his robe so his shirt comes undone, throwing the thing to the side as it hangs loose, his bare abs showing as he grabs a pile of papers and sits at the end of the bed. Ja'far doesn't move from his position on the bed, merely curled up against his favourite pillow, the one Kouen had been completely appalled to finding on his bed—apparently a dark green body pillow etched with white isn't very fetching with an all black, red and gold room—and yet even when Kouen had kind of protested, he hadn't removed the pillow, instead keeping it on the side that seemingly has become Ja'far's side of the bed. It's all oddly domestic, Ja'far realizes, him scent marking the bed and nesting himself to it, having his own pillow, and being able to soundly curl up as Kouen promptly ignores him.

Domestic and  _wrong_.

He shouldn't be getting domestically cozy with the man that works with Al-Thamen without some reassurance. If he had gotten Kouen to sign some sort of treaty, then he'd feel better, but the fact lays that he comes to Kouen and there is no proof that Kouen won't just force him into mating with him and then blow up Sindria as he see's fit. It's unnerving. "En," he calls lightly, deciding to swallow some pride as he crawls over to curl up against Kouen's back, and the man gives him a low hum in acknowledgement, but makes no move in looking away from his documents.

How does he even bring up this sort of topic? If he brings it up in too rushed of a way Kouen may suspect that he was planning this from the very beginning, but, he pauses, his fingers coming up and grasping at the fabric of Kouen's robe, what if he proposes the idea to Kouen and the man shoots it down? As much as he wants every part of Kouen, what if Kouen can't accept the Sindrian part of him?

He steels his nerves, things like this need to be addressed early on instead of later. "It's about Sindria." He confesses, rubbing his face into the arch of Kouen's back, Kouen doesn't get tense if anything he seems completely unphased. Ja'far takes it as a good sign, meaning that Kouen has probably already thought of the issue at hand.

"Hn," Kouen grunts at finally, putting down his papers to the side, "Come here." He demands, not quite in a mean way but just sternly. Ja'far obliges, crawling over and squeezing up his face in distaste when Kouen picks him up like a toddler and places him on his lap, that forces Ja'far to straddle his lap in an attempt to become comfortable. Kouen looks lazy and comfortable, which is an odd look, but Ja'far takes it in stride, surprised when Kouen merely rests a hot hand right above his ass, head tilted. "I am presuming that your comrades are aware of our set-up and they mentioned the issue at hand to you, correct?"

"It was in their places to do so."

"And what is your opinion on what I should do?" Ja'far was expecting a lot of things from Kouen, and even though he knows that the man is reasonable in everything he does, he still wasn't expecting him to take this topic in such stride. Then again, he assumes that Kouen is hardly phased by most things.

"Sinbad suggests a treaty."

"With you as the mediator?" Kouen takes to rubbing his thumb gently against him, and Ja'far isn't even certain when he began to lean into Kouen as though the man is one giant pillow. "I do not mind, but," Kouen muses, "I will only sign the treaty when you're pregnant or mated to me."

Ja'far goes still. It's a direct offer, that he'll alleviate all of Ja'far's worries about being with him, it's Kouen practically giving him the green card to do whatever he wishes without fearing the consequences. It's stifling. He swallows thickly, licking his lips in slow deliberate fashion. A part of him screams to just submit to Kouen, to become his in anyway he possibly can, but the uglier more rational part of his brain echoes ' _how do you know he will?_ ' because either way, he'll be bonded to Kouen and Kouen won't necessarily have to honour his word.

Or maybe he's just scared, unsure if he's mentally ready for moving countries and baring children at such a young age. The question solely rests if he's actually ready to move away from Sindria, to break off from it completely all so he can be with Kouen?

"I—" he tries for, his voice coming out meek and it irritates him in ways he didn't know he could be angry. He knows it's only right he sacrifices his comfort, because it's not as though he's a king ruling a country like Kouen is—but still, Sindria is his home. It's always been his home. "I'm not sure if I can leave Sindria." He admits too, and Kouen stops the rubbing for a second, a sigh leaving his lips before he returns to his ministrations.

"As in you are not sure you trust me, or you're incapable of letting go of your attachments?"

"I am completely capable of letting go of my attachments." Ja'far bristles at the mere thought of Kouen thinking he's as so petty as he's  _scared_  of moving away from home—which he is—but it aggravates him that Kouen is aware of this.

"I see," Kouen's tone seems amused, before he's reaching for his papers once more. "Well, that is my offer." And the conversation ends at that, Ja'far doesn't make a move to leave his spot from Kouen's lap, and nor does the crown prince seem all keen on making him move either. He allows his eyes to close, his body leaning comfortably into Kouen's, taking in the man's complete warmth which soothes him into a light slumber.

He isn't aware on how much time passes, but his eyes groggily crack open at some point, his skin feeling feverishly hot, with Kouen still rubbing his back absent-mindedly as he looks through his papers. Except Kouen has moved from the end of the bed to the middle of the bed, his back propped up against the headboard. He blinks once, twice then a thrice time, his back arching into Kouen's touch and his body feeling uncomfortably tight. Maybe he was around Kouen for too long in too close quarters, because his heat wasn't supposed to start for another 3 days. He makes a motion to steady himself by grabbing at Kouen's shoulders, his chest bumping into the larger males with a small keen whine to get attention from Kouen.

"Ja'far," Kouen seems almost irritated with him, raising his eyes just above his paper to frown at Ja'far's ministrations. "You need to wait." He demands sternly, giving a small tap on Ja'far's back as though that'll keep him quiet for awhile longer. He scoffs at Kouen, fingers curling and nipping at the man's bare shoulders as he steadies himself, wrapping his thin legs around one of Kouen's, it's disgraceful and it's pretty much distasteful for him to have to resort to something like this when he has a fully capable alpha  _literally_  right underneath him.

He licks his lips, rutting himself down in a sharp thrusts, and pushing the friction of Kouen's thigh against his cock. Kouen's body goes rigid, and Ja'far almost half-expects the man to snap at him except he turns to the next page, completely ignoring Ja'far. The white haired Sindrian hisses in annoyance, nuzzling his head in the crook of Kouen's neck and sucking the skin there lightly, before gently nipping around his jaw-line. He makes do with merely rubbing himself in slow drags against Kouen, allowing himself to moan freely against Kouen's neck in attempt to lure the male to just fucking pay attention to him.

"Honestly," Kouen gripes, his hand switching to grip Ja'far's hip and stop his motions of thrusting against his thigh. "You tell me you aren't ready for children, but your body is completely yearning for me."

"Being mentally and physically prepared are too different things, En." Ja'far says, probably a lot more strongly than he feels considering the mere touch of Kouen's hand on his hip makes him feel weak to the knee's. Kouen grunts in understanding, as though promising not to bring up the subject again for awhile longer, and Ja'far nudges his chin. "I came here to have you fuck me,  _En_ ," he purrs, and Kouen smirks mostly to himself.

"You require too much attention, Ja'far."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ja'far," Kouen says the moment their room door is open, and Ja'far arches a brow, shutting the door quietly behind him before he prodes into the room. He pauses, his lips feeling dry and stomach hard. Kouen just always knows how to set him on edge—which isn't that hard considering he's always horny—but Kouen itself is a walking talking sin; but Kouen with a hard-on, thick calloused fingers wrapped around the base of his girth as he pumps himself, eyes set on Ja'far, as though they're ordering him to come over and take him,  _now_.

He chuckles to himself, clicking his tongue at how Kouen didn't even bother to remove his clothes, his gowns still half-on and spread half-open on the sheets, cock twitching in his own hands. "Are you feeling repressed?" He purrs, slipping a finger beneath the hem of his gown and tugging it open roughly, letting it fall to his knees before he's stepping over it and crawling up onto the bed. He doesn't particularly like teasing Kouen, but watching the man's eyes swirl with lust as he crawls over the bed slowly, legs spread and ass in the air, is a good feeling. It's always a good feeling.

"Ja'far," Kouen says, tone more severe, his thumb inching up his length and smearing some pre-cum around the tip of his cock. "Come." He orders, licking his lips dryly, and Ja'far obeys. He allows himself to spread open his legs, straddling Kouen's waist, his chest leaning against Kouen's as the prince roughly grabs his hip with one hand, the other holding the base of his cock, and Ja'far absolutely  _loves_  it when Kouen forces him to take him raw. It isn't often Kouen allows him too, mostly because Kouen is a huge softy and he doesn't want to hurt him, but the feeling of Kouen's thick cock rubbing against his insides in a dry burning fashion just makes his toes curl and body shake. He dips his chin forward, eyes watching keenly as Kouen slowly brings his ass down and over the tip of his cock, and he hates how hot it is to watch himself be penetrated by Kouen.

"En," he gasps, biting down on his bottom lip, his own cock  _throbbing_ , and he bares until Kouen pushes in half of himself in before Ja'far is needily rutting his cock against Kouen's toned stomach, forcing the friction to be enough. "Fuck me," he begs, finger nails digging into Kouen's shoulders to steady himself. Kouen grunts, pushing the arch of Ja'far's back forward to force Ja'far's cock to be flattened against their bodies, before Kouen finally half-obeys, lazily pushing himself a bit further in and rolling his hips so his cock drags inside Ja'far in small teasing thrusts.

" _En_ ," he whines, nose coming up to drag against the stubble around Kouen's jaw.

"Shh," Kouen hisses gently, arm wrapping around his waist and tugging Ja'far against him before he lifts the male and throws him backwards, cock popping out of Ja'far which leaves him whimpering pathetically, but Kouen merely looks down to Ja'far, eyes hard and teasing with his cock standing proudly over Ja'far's twitching hole.

He knows what Kouen wants, and he wants to hit the male. Except he finds himself whimpering, shakily crouching forward and bringing his hands between his legs, softly prying them open before he looks up at Kouen, pale lips cracking open just barely, with the whispered plea of, "Take me, En."

"Hm," Kouen muses, eyes twinkling, before he's gently swatting away Ja'far's hands, replacing them with his own and forcing Ja'far's legs to spread open to accustom his size. He smirks, dragging the head of his cock along the inside of Ja'far's soft pale thigh, his larger body leaned over Ja'far's in a protective stance. "I've been thinking, Ja'far." He states in a slow drawl, thumb rubbing soothing circles, and Ja'far allows his head to hit the back of the bed, cock twitching and voice coming out in whiny moans. Legs wrapping around Kouen's waist to urge him on. "That this game of sex is becoming tiring."

One hand comes up to grab his hip roughly, the other hand wrapping around the middle of his cock and forcing it to push only past the first ring of Ja'far's hole, forcing the male to throw his head back, body jolting as though electrocuted. "You wish for something more than this, don't you? I can always feel your hesitance not to let me knot inside you," Kouen pauses, the hand that was on Ja'far's hip moving to stroke down the front of Ja'far's stomach as he leans over the smaller male, their eyes finally meeting, "You want me to impregnate you, you want me to pamper you and mark you as my mate and to feel my cum fill up your greedy hole. Don't you?"

He opens his mouth to answer, and Kouen doesn't move, body glistening over sweat and Ja'far wants to thank him for his patience, because most alphas would have already taken him whole, forced him to take their knot and impregnated him without him being able to voice his approval or disapproval. His mind spins, Kouen is right. He's been having dreams for months about finally being able to carry Kouen's children, but his attachment to Sindria always stops him short. He can't decide between the two.

"Do you want children?" Kouen repeats, cock throbbing inside of him and Ja'far whimpers, his head bobbing up in response. It's easier this way, Kouen is only asking if he  _wants_  children: he's not allowing Ja'far to think of all the unnecessary details that follow. He bows over Ja'far like that, pulling himself out and chuckling. "I wouldn't believe you if you said no," he grunts, fingers coming up and rubbing against the rim of Ja'far's hole, "Look how wet you've gotten, you're body is practically  _begging_  me to fill it up with my seed."

"En—" he starts, his voice cut short when Kouen decides to abruptly pull open his legs a bit further and to push his large length into him in one hard thrusts, sending his body is a frenzy of twitching and absolutely ecstasy. Kouen doesn't go gently, forcing his arms above his head and pinning him there as he ruthlessly thrusts in and out of Ja'far, not slowing his pace down for a minute, and Ja'far's body soaks up the treatment easily, only mewls and loud desperate moans falling from his lips as though his body is begging Kouen to hurry and make him completely his.

"Annngh— _Kou_ —en—En, Kou- _ah_!" Ja'far moans, body convulsing, the insides of his thighs shaking from the rough treatment, but he can only allow his lips to fall open in a silent scream, his hole twitching and convulsing along, self-lubrication practically  _pouring_  out of him, the left-overs of it splattering out and dripping down his thighs. He almost wants to cry because he  _needs_  this, he  _needs_  Kouen.

As though hearing his thoughts, Kouen offers one last extremely hard thrust, his body going completely still over Ja'far as his hands fall back down onto Ja'far's hips, pulling the smaller man  _further_  down onto his cock, as though making sure each inch of him is pressed as far as it can go inside of Ja'far, and he shivers, feeling Kouen pulse and throb inside of him being enough to send him over the edge, and he cries when he comes, his own seed spraying over his stomach as Kouen watches him, his cock becoming thicker suddenly.

"Ja'far," Kouen moans, voice raspy and raw. He allows his cock to half slip out, before pulling Ja'far's body at a tilted angle upwards, before angling himself to thrust into Ja'far in one hard go, his cock filling him completely and he comes hard into him, his seed spilling into Ja'far's body while his knot slowly stretches outwards, forcing Ja'far to squirm uncomfortably because Kouen's cock itself is massive in length and thickness, but the knot is larger, and it pricks him, forcing all of Kouen's seed to be trapped inside of him. They both stay still of a moment, Kouen leaned over him panting, his sweat rolling down his tanned toned body in small droplets. Kouen is beautiful like this, he thinks to himself, reaching up to gently graze the blunt of his fingers along Kouen's jawline.

Kouen gently lowers his body, his cock still pressed deep inside of him, and Ja'far mewls softly, body lazily drooping to the bed as Kouen brings his hands up to cup Ja'far's face, lips delicately meeting his in a soft kiss. "Your body will go into full heat," his tone is soft, but informative, "To ensure that you get impregnated properly and are able to bear my children, I will have somebody contact Sindria and extend your visit."

"Stop talking like a business man," Ja'far jeers at gently, his eyes fluttering closed as he exhales softly. "You will honour our agreement, correct?"

"Of course." Kouen grunts, "I am a king, not a con-artist."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i wrote this and im still not sorry.... leave me love? Please.


End file.
